Day Off
by puppylove554
Summary: Trixie wants nothing but to spend one of Jake's day off hanging out, but he has other things in mind.


"Come on Jakie, you don't want to waste your day off doing this," Trixie said. Trixie couldn't believe this was happening. On this beautiful Saturday morning, Trixie wanted to spend time with Jake on one of his rare day offs from training by hanging out at the park or going to the movies. But no, Jake wants to spend the day inside his room, having sex.

And right now, Jake was biting her neck. He loved doing it; it's some weird dragon thing about claiming your mate or something like that when Trixie asked. "Baby, we don't get enough time to do things like this," Jake objected, pausing to answer to Trixie."If you haven't noticed but my schedule has been packed."

"But look outside," Trixie interjected. "We could be doing so many other things than being cooped up in here. We could go swimming, I have this really cute bathing suit I bought the other day."

"But I'll be to busy trying to take the swimsuit off than wanting to swim," Jake said huskily and went back to nipping at her dark flesh. He sucked at his bite marks hard, forming dark marks on her skin. Trixie was a bit annoyed at the turn of events, but nevertheless enjoyed the attention he gave her. His hands worked at undoing her bra and lifting her shirt from her body. Without the articles of clothing, he gently massaged her breasts which earned a few moans from Trixie. The dragon stepped necking her and gave attention to her nipples lightly licking over them but soon took one in his mouth sucking on it.

The black teen clutched his head tightly, the sensations running up and down her body. Jake popped his mouth from her breasts and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. "Hmm," Trixie moaned against Jake's mouth as explored her mouth with tongue. He caught her tongue by the teeth and sucked on it, driving her wild.

Light kisses trailed down her body until he was obstructed by her pants. Trixie had her eyes closed, patiently waiting for what's next, until she heard a ripping sound. Her eyes flew open and say that Jake just torn away at her favorite pair of pants and underwear. "Boy, did you-" she started to say, but his tongue just slithered inside of her. Her legs went weak and wobbled with pleasure as Jake explored her insides with his long, dragon tongue. Jake licked at sides with so much fervor, he had to hold her down because she squirmed so vigorously. It didn't take long for her to climax; pleasure struck her every nerve like a white heat, and Jake swallowed every drop.

Trixie fell against the bed, feeling tired after their last session, but the hungry look in Jake's eyes knew that he wasn't done with her yet. She shivered with excitement. Jake slowly stripped his clothes off, trying to show off how much the training has been helping his figure out. To be honest, she thought his muscles have been getting more defined, and he recently gained a four pack, but she would never tell him that for his ego is already inflated enough.

"You like what you see," Jake said for which Trixie laughed.

"Just kiss me," Trixie said and pulled Jake for a sweet kiss. However, said kiss was interrupted when she felt a stab of pain as a large object entered her. She hissed with pain, her nails digging into his flesh, and she glared at him between tear filled eyes.

"Long is not an understatement for you, is it?" Trixie said sarcastically. Jake gave her one of his lopsided, apologetic smiles and he kissed away her tears. He slowly moved inside her, her body getting used to the foreign object. Jake shuddered at how Trixie tightened around his penis. He started to go faster, taking delight in the sounds she makes as he thrusted. He felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach grow larger and larger and he knew he was almost time for him to climax.

He picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He pistoned in and out of her vigorously. Shocks of pleasure crawled up her body and her cries were deafening. She wrapped her legs around him to keep her body upright, but her legs failed her she came. She tensed and she screamed something unintelligible. She slumped against Jake, weakly holding onto him until he hit his climax.

Soon enough, Jake came, teeth meeting her dark skin as he bit into her neck, drawing blood. He gently let Trixie onto the bed, getting under the covers together. "Stupid dragon habits," she mumbled sleepily. He gave her a light kiss on the nose as she fell asleep. Best day off ever.


End file.
